nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Nevel Papperman
Nevel Papperman is the main antagonist in iCarly. Different from many villains, his main evil purpose is that he is in love with the main character of the show, Carly Shay, but despises her friends, Freddie, Spencer, and Sam. He is younger than Carly, but still wants to make her his girlfriend/love interest. He owns his fictional website called Nevelocity.com. He is portrayed by Reed Alexander. Appearances He first appears in iNevel, the sixth episode of the show. Nevel invites Carly Shay over, and kisses her. She becomes angry about this, and tells on Nevel's mother, which made Nevel's mother punish Nevel for trying to make Carly his girlfriend, telling "YOU WILL RUE THE DAY!" He reappears in iRue the Day where he computer hacks iCarly.com at the perfect time, when his mother goes off on a boat cruise for 2 months and is only guarded with a hopelessly confused grandmother. The iCarly trio are unable to hack his own website, but they call in the military to stop his computer hacking and left Nevel dangling on a strong rope to the ceiling at his own house. Later, in iWant My Website Back he tricked an extremely hyperactive girl named Mandy to sign the URL document to him for the iCarly website. Carly tricked him into thinking she'll kiss him, but she was actually on a pulling rope attached to a pole held by Sam, Spencer, Freddie, and Mandy into her apartment room so Carly can get the URL document back and not having to kiss Nevel. In iFight Shelby Marx, he tricks a professional female teenager fighter named Shelby Marx into thinking Carly injured her grandmother on purpose, but Carly and Sam reveal the truth to Shelby, so all three girls Carly, Shelby, and Sam pulverize Nevel. In iGive Away a Car, he forces the iCarly trio to get him a brand new car that can drive at least 25 mph or else the iCarly website will be shut down for fraud. In iChristmas, he appears in a virtual reality where his is Carly's boyfriend in which Carly's brother Spencer was born normal. Nevel was absent throughout Season 3, although he was mentioned from time to time. Reed Alexander also appeared in a few videos on iCarly.com during the production of Season 3. In the Season 4 episode iPity the Nevel, (which is rumored to be his last appearance on iCarly), a video of him yelling at a little girl and breaking her lollipop in revenge for breaking his pickle jar is put on the Internet, shattering his reputation with his website now revoked. Now that Nevel has hit rock bottom, he goes to the iCarly crew asking for a chance for redemption; though they are reluctant, then try to help him get back on his feet (they were convinced when Nevel drank from Sam's sweaty shoe filled with Wahoo Punch), after first hog-tying him up as a rodeo cowboy does to a bull. But after Nevel finally saves his reputation, he completely blows it when a paraplegic man bumps into him, and Nevel has yet another outburst which is also filmed. His fate remains unknown, but it's possible this could be his final appearance. He was mentioned in iGet Pranky, where Carly wrote that Nevel left a dessert for the iCarly people (it was supposed to be a prank). He has an obvious affinity for cooking, something that his actor, Reed Alexander, also does. Category:ICarly characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Anti-heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Live-Action Characters